Inanity
by Audley
Summary: Oh, the drabbles that come from clichés! Kureno x Arisa, all of them. Very short, very clichéd, and very sweet. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Sight

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a girl. She wrote fics. She owned nothing. I am that girl.

* * *

Arisa didn't believe in love at first sight. She thought it was ridiculous. How could you fall in love with someone at first sight? It'd be like seeing some guy cross the street and being like "Ooh, I love him!" 

It made no sense. None at all.

Love at first meeting was more appropriate. Even if it didn't sound as good. And it didn't make a lot of sense either. You can't fall in love in someone the first time you see them—or meet them. So neither made sense.

And, while Arisa wasn't the most sensible of people at times, she liked things to be simple. Straightforward. Out in the open.

Things that didn't make sense weren't simple or straightforward at all. They were complicated. They made you think far too much. They were complex and they confused her. Love at first sight confused her, because it didn't make sense, and it wasn't simple, and Arisa liked things to be simple. Not to say she herself was simple. She just didn't understand things that weren't. Usually.

And then...Kureno.

And suddenly, love at first sight made sense.

It was a spark of attraction that leapt from one person to another that forever bonded their souls together. The impact of that one, first meeting would be one that neither person could ever forget.

It was instant. It was unstoppable. It was unforgettable.

That first meeting.

It made sense.

But it wasn't simple. It was complicated and long and full of confusing feelings she never knew she could have.

Arisa had fallen in love.

_Fin_

**Author's notes**:

Hmm...I don't know how much sense this one makes. I like it but I don't. This is the opening fic to my new Kureno/Arisa drabble collection, Inanity. Go look it up in a dictionary.

Thus begins my long series of Kureno/Arisa drabbles.They are all inspired by clichés, and, while I normally hate clichés, they aren't that bad. I think.

Most are in Arisa's point of view. Only one is in Kureno's point of view.

And there are many, many more to come. I just couldn't stop!

By the way...no more long Author's Notes—the chapters after this are so ridiculously short it's not even worth it. I will say a little something in each though.

Seriously. There's one—it's like, 40 words. Total.

Audley Clichéd


	2. Mine

Mine

What's mine is mine. Not anybody else's.

No one can have what's mine. It belongs to me and me alone. Not anyone else.

It's mine. My own. I own it. It belongs to me.

You can't have it.

It's mine—I'll choose who to give it to. Maybe I won't give it away at all. Maybe I'll keep it all to myself.

It is mine, after all.

Mine and not yours.

You can't have it.

No one can.

Kureno...

What's mine is yours. My heart is yours. My love is yours.

Ours.

_Fin_

**Author's Notes: **I know, clichéd. But still good, right? By the way—none of the chapters are really related. Except when I tell you they are.

Just so you're not confused. ;)

Read? Review!


	3. His

His

What? You want this? Too bad. Can't have it, nyah!

That's life. Deal.

Why can't you have it?

Because it's not mine. It no longer belongs to me.

It's out of my hands.

My heart is his now.

Kureno's. His.

Not mine. Not anymore.

So deal.

_Fin_

You see why I'm not writing long author's notes anymore?

Except this—which is NOT, I repeat, NOT a response to mentalsunflower's review. There aren't any spoilers...not directly. Chapter 8 (which won't be up for awhile),makes senseif you've read volume 17, but if you haven't that's okay. There isn't any direct spoilerage-ness, I swear. BUT I DIDN'T TELL YOU THIS, RIGHT?

Read? Review!


	4. Stolen

Stolen

It's been stolen. Snatched. Taken without permission and with no intention of ever being returned.

I know who took it.

He took it.

Him. Kureno.

He stole my heart.

Damn him.

He can keep it.

_Fin_

I ♥ Kureno/Arisa. Sorry this took so long.

Read? Review!


	5. Thief

Thief

He's a master con artist. He's a king of thieves. He's an art thief who's never been caught.

He must be. How else could he have gotten it from me?

It makes sense. He must have pocketed it when my back was turned.

He'd do it. He's sneaky enough.

I don't know. He's probably just some common, ordinary pickpocket scrambling to get a date.

Or maybe I slipped up. Yeah. That must be it.

I messed up, tripped a bit, and he took advantage of my weakness to sneak past my defenses and steal it.

He must have thought I wouldn't notice.

I did. I noticed.

Kureno—that thief.

I love him.

He stole my heart.

_Fin_

Read? Review!


	6. Please

Please

Give it back. I know you have it. Who else could?

But I want it back. I need it back.

_Please?_

Let me go.

I can't stop thinking about you. Every time the door opens—I think it's you.

It never is.

_Please_...

Let me go...

You're driving me crazy. I can't get you out of my head. I want you to come find me.

But you haven't.

So please...let me go. Let me live again.

I want to stop loving you. To move on and forget all about you.

But I can't.

So please...

_Please_...

Let me go.

_Fin_

Please? Review? Please?

PS: I know it starts to get repetitive, but there were so many different ways I could go with each theme, I just decided to write them all! Hope you like!

Audley Got To Keep These Author's Notes Short!


	7. Come Find Me

Come Find Me

Every time I turn around—

You're not there.

Everywhere I look—

I can't see you.

Every time I try to find you—

I never can.

I've lost you. I'm lost without you.

So...please.

I'm tired of looking.

Come find me.

_Fin_

Read? Review!


	8. The One I Love

The One I Love

She asked me to stay by her side.

I said I would.

_But there is someone else I want to be with_.

She asked for my heart.

I said she could have it.

_But I already gave it to someone else_.

She asked me to love her.

I said I do.

_But I don't_._ There is someone else I love_.

She never asked me to stay.

But I want to.

She never asked for my heart.

But I wanted her to have it.

She never asked me to love her.

But I do.

Akito...I choose you.

Arisa..._I love you_.

_Fin_

Poor, poor Kureno...I feel so bad for him and Arisa! This is in his point of view, by the way.

Read? Review!


End file.
